fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Boom (New 20)
Sonic Boom is a American animated television series developed by Sega of America in collaboration with OuiDo! Productions, Cartoon Network, Disney, DC Comics, Marvel and Saban, based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega. The series is the fifth animated television series based on the franchise, and the first to be produced in in high definition. It severs as a adaption of shows made by Toei. This is a spin-off of Kamen Rider SD. Plot When Eggman created a alliance to find the stones of the Infinity Gauntlet, Sonic and his friends created Transformers to challenge them as they transform into different transformations. Characters *Sonic - is noted for having a passion for adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always looking for the next thrill, challenge, and triumph. For Sonic, speed is a way of life; he runs fast, thinks fast and even eats fast. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment, though he tends to be reckless and run headlong into trouble without a plan. When being honest, he tends to be rather blunt. Sonic's typical driving force is his large ego, and he is also laid-back, cool and quick-witted. He is likewise cocky, playful and has a snarky tongue, and is prone to joke around even in dire situations. However, he is very benevolent and heroic, and when the situation calls for it or his friends are in trouble, Sonic can be serious and will immediately rush to their aid. Sonic also does not back down or give up, because he has an unwavering belief and faith in himself and his abilities. Transformer classified as Earth 01 *Tails - Transformer classified as Air 02 *Amy Rose - Transformer classified as Water 03 *Kunckles - The muscle of Team Sonic, whose redesign for Boom is the most drastic of any Sega character altered for the series: Boom Knuckles is considerably taller than most versions of the character, appears more muscular, and wears sports tape around his hands as opposed to spiked boxing gloves. Transformer classified as Fire 04 *Cream - Transformer classified as Lighting 05 *Sticks - A new character. She is Altantean jungle badger from a lost tribe from the jungle. Sticks is energetic and rather primal, like a wild animal. She has sharp animal instincts and is a fearsome combatant and tenacious hunter. Because of her isolated life, Sticks has become a little quirky, eccentric and overall nutty, and she thinks others are living in an alternate world different from the normal one. In spite of her background, she is intelligent. Among her new friends, Sticks' best friend is Amy Rose, who is the one Sticks wants to get closer to the most. Amy helps Sticks adapt to civilization and in turn Sticks is willing to go to extremes to protect Amy. The two are also shown to work well together in combat. She shows the ability to talk to animals and understand their languages, befriending a bird who she names Houdini, who she's teaching to became a Atlantean bird. Transformer classified as Animal 06 *Ben Tennyson - After the event of Ben 10: A New Dawn, Ben joins their battle against the Masters of Evil. Transformer classified as Omni 10 Supporting Characters *Sally Acorn *UT *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Dexter *Justice League of Atlantis **Jolt the Roadrunner **Duck "Bill" Platypus *Shard *Buzz Lightyear (Deceased) *Omega - Transformer classified as Time 15 *Metal Sonic (formally a villain) *Internet Critics **Nostalgia Critic **Linkara **EZ Rider *SD Rangers *Secret Avengers **Rad Middleton **Shadow the Hedgehog *Arctic Freedom Fighters *Emel *People of Atlantis **Razor the Shark **Carol **Pearly **Echo the Dolphin *Chip/Light Gala *Tikal **Choas Villains *Dr. Eggman *Don Juan (Deloped character traits and forget meeting Sonic) *Elizabeth (Escaped with her baby boy) *Mantraunt (Deceased) *Dark Gala *Vilgax *Red Skull *Venom *Malware *Shadow Moon Powers Used Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider 1 (Classified as Hero 09) *Kamen Rider 2 (Classified as Hero 10) *Kamen Rider V3 (Classified as Hero 15) *Riderman (Classified as Hero 16) *Kamen Rider X (Classified as Hero 19) *Kamen Rider Amazon (Classified as Hero 21) *Kamen Rider Stronger (Classified as Hero 22) *Skyrider (Classified as Hero 57) *Kamen Rider Super-1 (Classified as Hero 58) *Kamen Rider ZX (Classified as Hero 79) *Kamen Rider Black (Classified as Hero 109) *Kamen Rider Black RX (Classified as Hero 116) *Kamen Rider Shin (Classified as Hero 149) *Kamen Rider ZO (Classified as Hero 158) *Kamen Rider J (Classified as Hero 174) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Classified as Hero 230) *Kamen Rider Agito (Classified as Hero 237) *Kamen Rider Ryuki (Classified as Hero 245) *Kamen Rider Faiz (Classified as Hero 264) *Kamen Rider Blade (Classified as Hero 272) *Kamen Rider Hibiki (Classified as Hero 284) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Classified as Hero 295) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Classified as Hero 310) *Kamen Rider Kiva (Classified as Hero 328) *Kamen Rider Decade (Classified as Hero 338) *Kamen Rider Double (Classified as Hero 349) *Kamen Rider OOO (Classified as Hero 357) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Classified as Hero 365) *Kamen Rider Wizard (Classified as Hero 372) *Kamen Rider Gaim (Classified as Hero 391) *Kamen Rider Drive (Classified as Hero 417) *Electro-Wave Human Tackle (Classified as Hero 175) *Kamen Rider G3-X (Classified as Hero 238) *Kamen Rider Knight (Classified as Hero 246) *Kamen Rider Kaixa (Classified as Hero 265) *Kamen Rider Chalic (Classified as Hero 273) *Kamen Rider Ibuki (Classified as Hero 285) *Kamen Rider Gatack (Classified as Hero 296) *Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form (Classified as Hero 311) *Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form (Classified as Hero 312) *Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form (Classified as Hero 313) *Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form (Classified as Hero 314) *Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form (Classified as Hero 315) *Kamen Rider Zeronos (Classified as Hero 316) *Kamen Rider Ixa (Classified as Hero 329) *Kamen Rider New Kiva (Classified as Hero 330) *Kamen Rider Diend (Classified as Hero 339) *Kamen Rider Accel (Classified as Hero 350) *Kamen Rider Birth (Classified as Hero 358) *Kamen Rider Gills (Classified as Hero 239) *Kamen Rider G (Classified as Hero 340) *Kamen Rider Zolda (Classified as Hero 248) *Kamen Rider Delta (Classified as Hero 266) *Kamen Rider Garren (Classified as Hero 274) *Kamen Rider Todoroki (Classified as Hero 286) *Kamen Rider KickHopper (Classified as Hero 297) *Kamen Rider Saga (Classified as Hero 348) *Kamen Rider Scissors (Classified as Hero 247) *Kamen Rider Raia (Classified as Hero 249) *Kamen Rider Gai (Classified as Hero 250) *Kamen Rider Ouja (Classified as Hero 251) *Kamen Rider Odin (Classified as Hero 252) *Kamen Rider Tiger (Classified as Hero 256) *Kamen Rider Imperer (Classified as Hero 257) *Kamen Rider Femme (Classified as Hero 253) *Kamen Rider Ryuga (Classified as Hero 254) *Kamen Rider Verde (Classified as Hero 255) *Kamen Rider Leangle (Classified as Hero 275) *Kamen Rider Zanki (Classified as Hero 287) *Kamen Rider TheBee (Classified as Hero 298) *Kamen Rider Drake (Classified as Hero 299) *Kamen Rider Sasword (Classified as Hero 300) *Kamen Rider PunchHopper (Classified as Hero 301) *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto (Classified as Hero 302) *Kamen Rider Cho Den-O (Classified as Hero 317) *Kamen Rider Meteor (Classified as Hero 366) *Kamen Rider Beast (Classified as Hero 373) *Kamen Rider White Wizard (Classified as Hero 374) *Kamen Rider Mage (Classified as Hero 375) *Kamen Rider Sorcerer (Classified as Hero 376) *Kamen Rider Blue Mage (Classified as Hero 377) *Kamen Rider Green Mage (Classified as Hero 378) *Kamen Rider Gaim Yami (Classified as Hero 392) *Kamen Rider Baron (Classified as Hero 393) *Kamen Rider Ryugen (Classified as Hero 394) *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi (Classified as Hero 395) *Kamen Rider Zangetsu (Classified as Hero 396) *Kamen Rider Gridon (Classified as Hero 397) *Kamen Rider Kurokage (Classified as Hero 398) *Kamen Rider Bravo (Classified as Hero 399) *Kamen Rider Knuckle (Classified as Hero 400) *Kamen Rider Mars (Classified as Hero 401) *Kamen Rider 15 (Classified as Hero 402) *Kamen Rider Jam (Classified as Hero 403) *Kamen Rider Kamuro (Classified as Hero 404) *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (Classified as Hero 405) *Kamen Rider Duke (Classified as Hero 406) *Kamen Rider Sigurd (Classified as Hero 407) *Kamen Rider Marika (Classified as Hero 408 *Kamen Rider Kurokage (Classified as Hero 409) *Kamen Rider Mach (Classified as Hero 418) *Kamen Rider Proto Drive (Classified as Hero 419) *Kamen Rider 3 (Classified as Hero 420) *Kamen Rider Joker (Classified as Hero 425) *Kamen Rider Cyclone (Classified as Hero 426) *Kamen Rider 4 (Classified as Hero 427) Super Sentai *Gorangers (Classified as Heroes 23-27) **Akarenger **Aorenger **Kirenger **Midorenger **Momorenger *J.A.K.Q (Classified as Heroes 46-50) **Spade Ace **Dia Jack **Big One **Clover King **Heart Queen *Battle Fever J (Classified as Heroes 52-56) **Battle Japan **Battle France **Battle Cossack **Battle Kenya **Miss America *Denziman (Classified as Heroes 58-63) **DenziRed **DenziBlue **DenziYellow **DenziGreen **DenziPink *Sun Vulcan (Classified as Heroes 64-66) **VulEagle **VulShark **VulPanther *Goggle Five (Classified as Heroes 67-71) **GoggleRed **GoggleBlue **GoggleYellow **GoggleBlack **GogglePink *Dynaman (Classified as Heroes 73-77) **DynaRed **DynaBlue **DynaYellow **DynaBlack **DynaPink *Bioman (Classified as Heroes 80-84) **Red1 **Blue3 **Yellow4 **Green2 **Pink5 *Changeman (Classified as Heroes 88-92) **ChangeDragon **ChangePegasus **ChangeMermaid **ChangeGriffon **ChangePhoenix *Flashman (Classified as Heroes 94-98) **Red Flash **Blue Flash **Yellow Flash **Green Flash **Pink Flash *Maskman (Classified as Heroes 104-108) **Red Mask **Blue Mask **Yellow Mask **Black Mask **Pink Mask *Liveman (Classified as Heroes 111-115) **Red Falcon **Blue Dolphin **Yellow Lion **Green Sai **Black Bison *Turborangers (Classified as Heroes 121-125) **Red Turbo **Blue Turbo **Yellow Turbo **Black Turbo **Pink Turbo *Fiveman (Classified as Heroes 130-134) **FiveRed **FiveBlue **FiveYellow **FiveBlack **FivePink *Jetman (Classified as Heroes 135-139) **Red Hawk **Blue Swallow **Yellow Owl **Black Condor **White Swan *Zyurangers (Classified as Heroes 143-148) **TyrannoRanger **TriceraRanger **TigerRanger **MammothRanger **PteraRanger **DragonRanger *Dairangers (Classified as Heroes 152-157) **RyuuRanger **TenmaRanger **KirinRanger **ShishiRanger **HououRanger **KibaRanger *Kakurangers (Classified as Heroes 167-172) **NinjaRed **NinjaBlue **NinjaYellow **NinjaBlack **NinjaWhite **Ninjaman *Ohrangers (Classified as Heroes 183-188) **OhRed **OhBlue **OhYellow **OhGreen **OhPink **KingRanger *Carangers (Classified as Heroes 189-196) **Red Racer **Blue Racer **Yellow Racer **Green Racer **Pink Racer **Signalman **White Racer **VRV Master *Megarangers (Classified as Heroes 202-207) **MegaRed **MegaBlue **MegaYellow **MegaBlack **MegaPink **MegaSilver *Gingman (Classified as Heroes 218-223) **GingaRed **GingaBlue **GingaYellow **GingaGreen **GingaPink **Black Knight *GoGoV (Classified as Heroes 224-229) **GoRed **GoBlue **GoYellow **GoGreen **GoPink **Titanium Ranger *Timerangers (Classified as Heroes 231-236) **TimeRed **TimeBlue **TimeYellow **TimeGreen **TimePink **TimeFire *Georangers (Classified as Heroes 240-245) **GaoRed **GaoBlue **GaoYellow **GaoBlack **GaoWhite **GaoSilver *Hurricangers (Classified as Heroes 258-263) **HurricaneRed **HurricaneBlue **HurricaneYellow **KabutoRaiger **KuwagaRaiger **Shurikenger *Abarangers (Classified as Heroes 267-271) **AbaRed **AbareBlue **AbareYellow **AbareBlack **AbareKiller **AbarePink *Dekarangers (Classified as Heroes 276-283) **DekaRed **DekaBlue **DekaYellow **DekaGreen **DekaPink **DekaMaster **DekaSwan **DekaBreak *Magirangers (Classified as Heroes 288-294) **MagiRed **MagiBlue **MagiYellow **MagiGreen **MagiPink **MagiShine **MagiMother **Wolzard Fire *Boukengers (Classified as Heroes 303-309) **Bouken Red **Bouken Blue **Bouken Yellow **Bouken Black **Bouken Pink **Bouken Silver **Great Sword Man Zubaan *Gekirangers (Classified as Heroes 318-327) **GekiRed **GekiBlue **GekiYellow **GekiViolet **GekiChopper **Elephant Spirit Ranger **Bat Spirit Ranger **Shark Spirit Ranger **Black Lion Rio **Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele *Go-Ongers (Classified as Heroes 331-337) **Go-On Red **Go-On Blue **Go-On Yellow **Go-On Green **Go-On Black **Go-On Gold **Go-On Silver *Skinkengers (Classified as Heroes 341-247) **Shinken Red **Shinken Blue **Shinken Yellow **Shinken Green **Shinken Pink **Shinken Gold **Princess Shinken Red *Goseigers (Classified as Heroes 351-356) **Gosei Red **Gosei Blue **Gosei Yellow **Gosei Black **Gosei Pink **Gosei Knight *Gokaigers (Classified as Heroes 359-364) **Gokai Red **Gokai Blue **Gokai Yellow **Gokai Green **Gokai Pink **Gokai Silver *Go-Busters (Classified as Heroes 367-371) **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster **Beet Buster **Stag Buster *Kyoryugers (Classified as Heroes 378-388) **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Black **Kyoryu Blue **Kyoryu Green **Kyoryu Pink **Kyoryu Gold **Kyoryu Cyan **Kyoryu Gray **Kyoryu Violet **Kyoryu Silver **Kyoryu Navy *ToQgers (Classified as Heroes 410-415) **ToQ 1gou **ToQ 2gou **ToQ 3gou **ToQ 4gou **ToQ 5gou **ToQ 6gou *Ninningers (Classified as Hero 428-433) **AkaNinger **AoNinger **KiNinger **MomoNiger **ShiroNinger **StarNinger *Akibarangers (Classified as Heroes 421-423) **Akiba Red **Akiba Blue **Akiba Yellow *AkaRed (Classified as Hero 424) Metal Heroes *Space Sheriff Gavan (Classified as Hero 72) *Space Sheriff Gavan Type‑G (Classified as Hero 389) *Space Sheriff Sharivan (Classified as Hero 78) *Space Sheriff Shaider (Classified as Hero 86) *Juspion (Classified as Hero 93) *Spielban (Classified as Hero 99 *Diana Lady (Classified as Hero 100) *Helen Lady (Classified as Hero 101) *Metalder (Classified as Hero 102) *Top Gunder (Classified as Hero 103) *Jiraiya (Classified as Hero 109 *Princess Ninja Emiha (Classified as Hero 110) *Jiban (Classified as Hero 117) *Fire (Classified as Hero 118) *Bicheal (Classified as Hero 119) *Walter (Classified as Hero 120) *SolBraver (Classified as Hero 126) *SolJeanne (Classified as Hero 127) *SolDozer (Classified as Hero 128) *Knight Fire (Classified as Hero 129) *Draft Redder (Classified as Hero 140) *Draft Blues (Classified as Hero 141) *Draft Keace (Classified as Hero 142) *Janperson (Classified as Hero 150) *Gun Gibson (Classified as Hero 151) *Blue SWAT (Classified as Hero 159) *Purple SWAT (Classified as Hero 160) *Grey SWAT (Classified as Hero 161) *Gold-Platinum (Classified as Hero 162) *Blue Beet (Classified as Hero 163) *G-Stag (Classified as Hero 164) *Reddle (Classified as Hero 165) *Kabuto (Classified as Hero 166) *B-Fighter Kabuto (Classified as Hero 176) *B-Fighter Kuwaga (Classified as Hero 177) *B-Fighter Tento (Classified as Hero 178) *B-Fighter Yanma (Classified as Hero 179) *B-Fighter Genji (Classified as Hero 180) *B-Fighter Min (Classified as Hero 181) *B-Fighter Ageha (Classified as Hero 182) *Kabutack (Classified as Hero 196) *Kuwajiro (Classified as Hero 197) *Tobimasky (Classified as Hero 198) *Dangoron (Classified as Hero 199) *Gerotan (Classified as Hero 200) *Tentorina (Classified as Hero 201) *Robotack (Classified as Hero 208) *Kamerock (Classified as Hero 209) *Mog-Lucky (Classified as Hero 210) *Takkard (Classified as Hero 211) *Mimeena (Classified as Hero 212) *Torabolt (Classified as Hero 213) *Darkrow (Classified as Hero 214) *Kabados (Classified as Hero 215) *Speedam (Classified as Hero 216) *Mightburn (Classified as Hero 217) Heroes of Justice *7-Color Mask (Classified as Hero 02) *Akakage (Classified as Hero 04) *Akumaizer 3 (Classified as Heroes 28-30) **Xavitan **Evil **Gabra *Aokage (Classified as Hero 05) *Arashi (Classified as Hero 12) *Barom One (Classified as Hero 11) *Bycrosser (Classified as Hero 87) *Captain Ultra (Classified as Hero 07) *Choujin (Classified as Heroes 40-42) **Bibyun **Bashhan **Zushiin *Daitetsujin 17 (Classified as Hero 44) *Daitetsujin 18 (Classified as Hero 45) *Giant Robo (Classified as Hero 08) *Inazuman (Classified as Hero 17) *Inazuman Flash (Classified as Hero 20) *Inazuman Remake (Classified as Hero 390) *Kikaider (Classified as Hero 14) *Kikaider 01 (Classified as Hero 16) *Kikaider Reboot (Classified as Hero 416) *Kyodain (Classified as Heroes 31 and 32) **Skyzel **Grounzel *Machine Man (Classified as Hero 85) *Moonlight Mask (Classified as Hero 01) *National Kid (Classified as Hero 03) *Ninja Captors (Classified as Heroes 33-39) **Fire-Stealth Captor 7 **Wind-Stealth Captor 6 **Gold-Stealth Captor 5 **Ground-Stealth Captor 4 **Flower-Stealth Captor 3 **Water-Stealth Captor 2 **Thunder-Stealth Captor 1 *Robot Detective (Classified as Hero 18) *Shirokage (Classified as Hero 06) *Shinsei (Classified as Hero 13) *Spider-Man (Created by Spider-Man, Classified as Hero 51) *Zubut (Classified as Hero 43) Aliens *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-oh *Frankenstrike *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *Articguana *Spitter *Swampfire *Echo-Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Echo-Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Water Hazard *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *Clockwork *ChamAlien *Shocksquatch *Eatle *Jury Rigg *Feedback *Bloxx *Gravattack *Ultimate Gravattack *Crashhopper *Ball Weevil *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Astrodactyl *Bullfrag *Omni Knight *Buzzshock *Ultimate Articguana *Atomix *Gutrot *Whampire *Ultimate Rath Episodes *Side-Lines Part 1: After Tails gets injured during a battle against Eggman and crash near a civilization where everyone has a storng lack of "character development" and order, Sonic asks Dexter for something that can help him save Tails from the king and queen of Tentacolino. Air Date 11-7-14 *Side-Lines Part 2: With Tentacolino slowly making senses, Don Juan and Elizabeth plans to take over the world for the city to survive. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy and Sticks must use the Transformers to battle their forces. Air Date 11-7-14 *Mind Read: Eggman builds a translator robot with the unintentional ability to read minds of Team Sonic. The robot, UT, don't want to be use, causing fictions between him and Eggman. In the end, UT joins Team Sonic as their helper. Air Date 11-14-14 *500 Miles: Cream led a away team to learn about the Infinity Gauldlet. The gang now need to find the stones to the Infinity Gauldlet. Air Date 11-21-14 *Earthworld: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckle steam up with Superman to get the Earth stone from LexCrop. Sonic use the Earth stone to become Super Sonic. Sonic learn the truth about the stones. Air Date 11-28-14 *Fireworld: Knuckles' journey to find the fire stone led him to a fight against Baron Zero and a transformation into a new hero. *Airworld: Tails, after being injured by Bane, tries to find the air stone, while learning about the legends of the Gods. *Waterworld: The River God Scamander was defeated by Achilles many years ago and now seeks revenge by finding the water stone, which has been found by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Sticks, Rad, Bill, Blaze and Jolt. Cream must confront her fear of water in order to find the stones. Air Date 1 *Cold Shoulders: The Arctic Freedom Fighters call for Team Sonic to take on Fr. Freeze, Firefly, Pyro, Brain Freezer, Heat Wave, Captain Cold and Killer Frost. *A Shadow in the Marrior: A monster from Earth SD, Shadow Moon, comes to find the all, dark and time stones. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Omega and the metal versions of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Amy team up to get the stone before he does. *Go Faster: Team Sonic travel to 1975 to open a time capulte containing a super weapon. This is a homage to the 1970's Toku shows. *Rescure Force: The team must put fight Eggman's robots while stopping their rampage in the town. *Spark of Life: Shard and Metal Sonic take on Dr. Doom, only to learn he's not alone. *Tech Demo Part 1: Nicole's creator Dr. Elidy request for help against a virus that theathed to find a Chaos Elmemarid he has. *Tech Demo Part 2: Dr. Elidy tells the Freedom Fighters and Team Sonic about the orgin of Nicole while batting aginast Data Man. *World Wide Webs: Team Sonic calls for every Freedom Fighters to cooaprte to *Waves of Changes: *Hero Havoc: *Hedgehog Havoc: All of the hedgehog characters of the show that appears team up with the Avengers to take the final battle against Ultron and Oshugldht to the Negative Zone. Specials *Ben 10: A New Dawn: Sonic and the gang team up with Ben Tennyson, the SD Riders, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby and other heroes to battle against Mantraunt. *Jungle Bells: Stick is hunt by Kanvan the Hunter while she's Christmas shopping. Air Date 12-19-14 *Down Under the Mill: Amy and Sticks joins the Justice League of Atlantis on their attaenct to investive strange disappearances of ships, while finding a Altantean Graudean. Air Date 2015 *Super Hero Time (New 20): The war the world have fear of is finally here as Dr. Eggman, Shocker, Polygon Man and Sledge join forces by Lyric. Team Sonic, SD Riders, Max Steel, PlayStation All-Stars and the Dino Charge Power Rangers team up to defeat them what and for all! But the price will be high enough to send everyone into the battle. Air Date 2015 Voices *Roger Cring Smith - Sonic *Yuri Lowenthal - Tails, Ben Tennyson, Feedback, XLR8 *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna *Debby Ryan - Cream the Rabbit *Tara Strong - Amy Rose, Bubbles, young Ben Tennyson, Top Conners *Nika Futterman - Sticks the Badger *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Kirk Thornton - Orbot, Shadow the Hedgehog *Wally Wingert - Cubot *Nolan North - Silver the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Smile *Jeff Bennett - Baron Maltravers, Mayor Flink *Chris Barnes - Don Juan *Sam Fleming - Count Siyygai Notes *The theme song is Hero by Flow *Side-Lines have the characters of The Legend of Titanic in the story. With Maltravers as the person who wants to destroy Tentacolino, Smile, Top Connors and Ronnie as the servants, and Elizabeth and Don Juan as the rulers. *This is the third Sonic the Hedgehog animation to be produced by Sega; the first being Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie and the second being Sonic X. *Such similar to the canon of Sonic SATAM, most episodes will connect. *This is the first Sonic TV series to be produced in HD and widescreen. *It is the longest time to wait for a new show in the series - 8 years passed from the original airing of the last episode of Sonic X to air the first episode of Sonic Boom. *This is the first Sonic series to do crossovers, in case with the Kamen Rider SD Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:The New 20